


Shared Pain, Shared Love

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adam and Rose are mentioned as well, Adoreableness ensues, F/M, Fluff, Have No Clue What That Is Called, Kara and Luther Do Markus and Norths hand thing, Minor Angst with Fluff, Pre and Post Pasifist Ending, slightly AU maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: On the bus, in an effort to comfort Kara after her run in with Todd, Luther goes to hold Karas hand. Something strange and wonderful happens.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Been threatening (or promising) to write a longer Luthara fic for some time, and finally did it! Not gonna lie, I feel this might be, subpar? Compared to my normal writing. But I like it, and hope you enjoy it too! There is 6 chapters and all that's left to do is finish editing the last of them. So an update should come within the next few days :).
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos if you like, it means a great deal!

Androids, theoretically, shouldn’t shake or tremble. They were designed to be without fear or cold. Kara, however, can’t seem to still herself even after the bus pulls away from the terminal. They sit at the back, Luther on the outside and Alice by the window. The little girl is fast asleep in only a few minutes, thankfully. Unaffected by their unnervingly close call.

Kara was the opposite. Todd grabbing her arm caused a replay in her mind of his voice shouting in her ears. She can’t help but think what could have happened if she wasn’t able to pacify him enough to call off the soldiers.

“You alright, Kara?” Luther’s voice asks. Calm but concerned.

“I’m fine.” She tries to convince him. The last thing they needed was for them both to be worried.

It’s not convincing, though. What would have happened to the three of them if Todd had told the guards about them? Luther, surely, would have been the first to put himself between the guns and Alice and her. And then what? Would they have killed them on the spot too? It wouldn’t be a surprise if they did. This was why they needed to cross the border. Be away from this hostile place.

All the ways they could have failed plagued her mind at the same moment, and her hands begin to shake worse. Despite not needing air, the process speeds up to make her hyperventilate.

Luther notices this. Grabbing her hands gently in his, he whispers what Kara could assume were soothing words. She doesn’t hear them, though. The skin on their hands deactivates up to their wrists, and suddenly, Kara is miles away. Back in the old mansion that belonged to Zlatko and watching something she’d lived before through his eyes.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter two! What Kara experiences while...experiencing, Luthers experiences? if that is a decent explanation of what Markus and North do in game XD. But yes, that! Hope you enjoy this, as usual! More should be posted on the 27th, if my plans go smoothly :). Comment and Kudos, if you are so inclined. 
> 
> Marry Christmas, Everyone. Or Happy whatever holiday you are having, or have an awesome day if you aren't celebrating anything at all!

All of a sudden, she is back in the mansion several days ago. Kara is looking at herself in the wretched machine that was set to erase her memory. Alice goes to bite Zlatko, and then she feels it. 

Deviating all over again. The red wall, and Luther, whose eyes she looked through, smashing through it before freezing still in terror. His adoration of them swells as much as his fear of his master. Panic overtakes him as Alice had been dragged away. Approaching her to demand she meet in the living room, for the first time, she knows for sure. He had intended to let them go.

She sees and feels it all, every moment from then on. Him chasing her and trying to stall Zlatko. Pulling the gun away from his former master and leaving with them. The moments afterward on their journey here. All of it. Luther's love is so strong, feeling it though he brings her a genuine thought that her chest might burst. 

They pull apart, bringing her back to the present. His eyes seem to have tears, and that's when she knew. What she had experienced, Luther had too. From the moment she chose to follow Alice up the stairs to now, he knows everything.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another little chapter! Kara and Luther come back to the present, and comfort ensues. The schedule I'm on seems to be every other day, so I think I'll keep doing that. Everything is done and edited now, so it is all ready to post :). Hope you all are enjoying this, it's so fun sharing it!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos if you want, it means a bunch :)

No one seems to notice anything that happened outside of them. The occupants of the bus seem to be in their own worlds, and Alice is still leaning on the window and breathing evenly in her state of rest. As they hold one another’s arm even after it stops, Kara is glad this thing was theirs and theirs alone.

Somehow, the space between them disappears, and he is holding her in a loose hug.

_‘Kara did all of that-’_ Luther asks her silently, through their connection.

She just nods into his shirt. _‘It was like I was standing beside you, the entire time, and every second after-’_

‘ _I wanted help, I tried to- you were so scared’_ He sounded broken, and knowing Luther better than she ever imagined, it was the last thing she wanted him to feel.

“I’m better now. Todd can’t hurt us anymore, not with Detroit behind up.” She speaks out loud. It’s quiet, only enough for him to hear, but she gets her point across. Kara gives him a smile- remembering how much he enjoyed it in his memories. The grin came genuinely, too, being happier knowing they were so close. They made it to the bus, and now they would be making it to freedom—all three of them, together.

Luther seems to feel better and gives her a smile. Leaning closer, he places his lips on her forehead, and the affection feels nice even if it’s unexpected. That’s when the bus begins to stop, and men with guns start asking people to get off the bus. The moment is put on hold.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter :). Again, a last chapter and an epilogue are left, so keep an eye out! Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Please Comment and leave Kudos if you feel like it!

The relief is immeasurable once they realize they are across the border, even more so than could be imagined. If the comfort of making it to the bus was a wave, this was a tsunami. The three of them are in Canada and finally free. Things feel lighter around them. The ride with Rose, Adam, and several other androids is full of laughter and plans. So many plans. Stuffed into the back seat, the small family talks about what’s next.

“Do you really think I’ll be able to go to school, Kara? Will they really let me go?” Alice says. Sandwiched between her and Luther.

“I- can’t say. But we can always try.” Kara says, honestly. Though a part of her knew it would be complicated, if at all possible. Though the uncertain feeling is short-lived.

“Though it might be good to lay low for a while, little one. Isn’t Christmas coming soon? Maybe we celebrate it!” Luther suggests. Seemingly coming to Kara’s conclusion. 

Alice lights up at the suggestion, and Kara wants to reward and thank him endlessly for bringing it up. In the mess of everything, the holidays approaching were so far from her mind at the moment. But he’s right, Christmas is coming soon, and celebrating it would be good for all of them. And give them plenty of time to settle in before things like school and jobs.

Luther grins back at her, and it makes her giddy, full of joy. His love for them plain for everyone to see. Or maybe just her, after the strange and wonderful thing that happened on the bus.

Kara feels the same, she admits when thinking about it. They were a family, and they were partners now. The thought of a life apart from him was unthinkable, and it wouldn’t be a lie that she was excited to think how much closer they might become.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last real chapter, yay! There is a bit of an epilogue to be posted the day after tomorrow, so be ready for that! I hope you all enjoy! :) 
> 
> Please also Comment and leave Kudos if you feel like it, they are greatly appreciated!

It is an hour or two before they manage to get Alice to sleep. She’d slept well on the bus ride, and the excitement of a new, slightly more permanent home to explore gave her the energy to fight off exhaustion. Eventually, though, she slowed and began to lean heavily on them as they talked. 

A story and two forehead kisses later, the girl was again asleep, and Kara gives herself a second to process that Alice had a place to sleep. A warm bed that was hers, with clean blankets and sheets. Joy renders her speechless for a moment as they give the girl one last check before closing the door behind her and Luther.

After going down, checking in with Rose and Robert, her brother Kara comes back to the room and sits on the floor by where Alice sleeps.

Luther makes himself comfortable beside her and offers her his hand. Kara looks at him curiously for a moment but places her little palm in his. It doesn’t happen this time till she allows it, but again, their hands’ skin deactivates, and then she feels what he is. 

The feeling of home and love is strong, as it had been before. Now though, there’s a contentedness in him that undoubtedly comes from officially crossing the border. Kara sits feeling what he does for some time, longer than she keeps track of. But she finds without the shock that she enjoys this connection.

It makes it easier to share how she feels, share her love for him without having to sort the words.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last little chapter, an epilogue! This is as sugary sweet as I could make it, so bring toothpaste ya'll XD. This story was, very tough based just how long it was- cause this was pretty long for me, about 1,300 words or more. But it was also fun, exploring how Luther and Kara could have become a couple in game (also, this is my headcanon for them now XD). Really hope you all love it!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you please!

(A few weeks later...)

Alice runs outside into the freshly fallen snow. Adam and Laura are chasing her, and they start a snowball fight. Kara chuckles and leans on the pillar of the porch, watching them for a moment. 

Luther comes behind her and holds her to him. Something increasingly common. 

They seem to have settled into discovering what these feelings meant. As they shape themselves into who they are and do what they please, they find themselves craving to be closer and giving in to that desire incrementally. The connection that happens when they hold hands palm to palm is commonplace now, a comforting and familiar gesture. 

And Luther seems to attempt another first when he turns her towards him and moves to kiss her. It's a quick press of their lips, but a deep one. Warmth consumes her despite androids supposedly being unable to determine warmth.

Her response is to lean up for a second, slightly longer and deeper kiss. Which Luther returns through a chuckle.

It only stops when Alice and Laura make shocked gasps through giggles.


End file.
